Sixth The Holly Grail War
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Perang Cawan suci keenam kini telah dimulai, perang cawan suci yang bertujuan untuk memperebutkan perangkat maha kuasa itu dimulai dengan cukup aneh karena pasalnya pada perang kali ini akan ada 21 Servant yang akan masuk kedalamnya (Rate nya sengaja dikasih M buat jaga-jaga)


Sixth The Holly Grail War

Desclaimer: Semua anime dan game disini bukan buatan saya

Warning: Gaje,Garing,dll

Chapter 1 (Pengenalan Chara utama dan Servantnya)

Name: Kanzaki Touma (OC Ane)  
Age: 15th  
Date Of Birth: 16-06-2002  
Leadership: C-  
Magic: F (tidak punya)  
Status : Alive  
Appereance : Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan sifat Cuek dan anti social, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut soal music ia menjadi orang yang mudah didekati  
seorang berpendirian teguh, sangat membenci kegagalan, tidak menyukai orang bodoh, Tidak Bodoh dan Tidak pintar (Sedang sedang), ia akan sangat cuek bila ada orang yang mengomentari penampilannya (Penampilan liat Kazusa Touma dari White Album 2)

Name : David  
Class: Archer  
Atribute : Sky  
Death Rate : 36%  
Gender: Male  
Hidden Atribute : Heaven  
Strength: C  
Endurance: D  
Agility : B  
Mana : B  
Luck:A+  
Noble Phantasm  
Hamesh Avanim : B-EX  
Type: Heroic Spirit

Sejarah : King David, siapa yang tidak mengetahui raja terkenal dari Israel ini, dia adalah raja yang pada awalnya adalah gembala, sampai datanglah seorang utusan dari Tuhan dan mengurapi David menjadi raja atas Israel menggantikan raja terdahulu yang sudah gagal dalam memimpin Israel

Selain itu King David terkenal karena ia pernah mengalahkan seorang prajurit sekelas Heracles(berserker Illya) atau Lu Bu dengan menggunakan batu kerikil

Oke segitu dulu nanti untuk master yang lain akan saya pikirkan

Kalo begitu Chapter 1 Dimulai

Opening : Let Me Hear ( cover Nate Wants to Battle)

Kanzaki Touma wanita berumur lima belas tahun yang tahun ini akan menginjak 16 tahun, ia merupakan wanita cuek dan sangat anti social kepada teman-teman sekolahnya tapi ia sangat pandai di bidang Music bahkan ia pernah mendapat sebuah medali penghargaan dari Negara karena kemampuannya dalam memainkan alat music

Wanita berambut hitam itu besekolah di Heiho Akademy, academy itu bertempat di Fuyuki prefektur nagano

*In Heiho Academy*

Di sebuah kelas XI-B dengan tempat duduk di samping jendela dan paling belakang Touma kini tengah tertidur pada jam pelajaran bapak Sarutobi, dimana bapak Sarutobi ini adalah guru dari pendidikan Kewarganegaraan

Bapak Sarutobi merupakan guru yang baik dan jarang sekali marah-marah kecuali memang sudah waktunya untuk marah

Hari memang sudah siang kira-kira jam 3 Sore jadi ia mewajarkan saja murid-muridnya tertidur pada jam pelajarannya

Tak lama kemudian berbunyilah Bell pertanda pulang sekolah membuat ketua kelas menyiapkan para siswa di kelas untuk melakukan penghormatan tanda terima kasih kepada para guru yang sudah mengajar

Namun Touma tidak melakukannya karena ia sedang asik tertidur,( mungkin ia sedang mimpi indah)

Tak terasa murid-murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang, ada juga yang pergi menuju kegiatan extrakulikuler mereka

Waktu terus berjalan dimana sang surya kini telah tidak terlihat sehingga hari menjadi gelap sehingga banyak orang cukup takut untuk keluar malam dikarenakan adanya Yakuza kalau malam (biasanya)

Lalu terbangunlah Touma melihat sekeliling sudah tidak ada orang, hari sudah gelap dan sangat sedikit cahaya yang masuk kedalam kelas

Untung saja kelas ini memiliki jendela sehingga cahaya dari luar masuk kedalam kelas meski hanya sedikit saja yang masuk

Touma dengan lunglai segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera menuju keluar untuk berjalan pulang

*trang trang trang trang *

Sebuah dentingan besi beradu, arahnya sangat dekat sehingga membuat Touma yang lunglai itu menjadi tersadar penuh dan segera pergi menuju arah dentingan besi itu berada

*trang trang trang trang trang*

Terlihatlah seorang pria dengan sebuah mahluk di tangan kanannya sedang menyerang pria yang memakai pakaian berwarna biru ketat

*Trang trang trang*

"kau ini roh pahlawan dari mana? Aku tidak pernah mendengar Roh pahlawan seperti mu"

Ujar pria berambut biru itu kepada pria yang tangannya memiliki mahluk aneh

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu"

Ujar seorang pria dari belakang pria yang memiliki tangan aneh itu

Dan pria itu sangat dikenal oleh Touma, pria itu adalah salah satu guru di sekolah ini, dia bernama Kuroba Kaito (ambil dari Kaito Kid)

*Tang*

Sebuah dentingan besi berbunyi saat Touma sedang melihat mereka berbicara, besi itu berdenting karena Touma memegang sebuah kawat pembatas antara lapangan dan koridor sekolah

"siapa disana?"

Ujar pria berbaju biru itu dengan nada tegas ditambah tombaknya yang membuat siapapun gentar bila berhadapan dengannya

Pria itu melihat Touma dengan tatapan serius lalu segera melesat menuju Touma, Touma yang merasakan ada bahaya langsung berlari menuju kedalam sekolah guna menghindari pria berbaju biru itu

"masih ada orang disekolah kah?"

Ujar sang guru panic melihat lawan dari Servantnya pergi mengejar muridnya itu

"Avengger kejar lancer, cepat"

Ujar Kaito kepada Servantnya sementara itu sang Servant hanya mengangguk dan segera melesat menuju pria berbaju biru itu dengan cepat, sementara Kaito berlari menyusul servantnya itu untuk memastikan bahwa muridnya itu tidak apa-apa

SFX : Let Me Hear (Cover Nate Wants battle)

Dengan langkah lari yang tidak terlalu lambat Touma berlari di koridor sekolah sementara pria berbaju biru ketat itu hanya berjalan mendekatinya

"Tch dia bisa sampai disana cepat sekali"

Gumam Touma sambil berlari dan melihat pria berbaju biru itu masih dibelakangnya

"mau kemana nona?"

*brak*

Dengan sengaja pria berbaju biru ketat itu menabrakkan dirinya yang muncul didepan Touma sehingga Touma langsung terjatuh

"Ugh"

Touma hanya menatap tajam pria berbaju biru ketat itu

"Nona kecil jangan pandang aku seperti itu"

Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit menjijikkan kepada Touma, sementara Touma hanya bisa terdiam karena ia sedikit terintimidasi oleh tombak merah yang dipegang oleh pria berbaju biru itu

*Swushh*

*trang*

Dengan cepat Avengger segera menyerang pria berbaju biru itu yang akan kita panggil Lancer dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang memiliki mahluk aneh

"menyerang diam-diam tidak baik tahu"

Ujar Lancer kepada Avengger, sementara Avengger tidak bergeming

*trang trang trang trang*

Bunyi dentingan besi terjadi kembali dimana kini tombak merah milik lancer dengan cepat mencoba menusuk Avengger namun Avengger bisa dengan santai menghindarinya

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Kaito kepada Touma, Touma hanya bisa mengangguk tanda ia tidak apa-apa

"ayo cepat segera pergi dari sini, kami akan menahannya"

Ujar Kaito kepada Touma, sementara Touma masih berwajah sedikit takut

"tapi Kaito-sensei?"

Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit parau karena ia sudah takut sekali

"ah tidak masalah"

Ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum lalu mendorong Touma menjauh dari sana

Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi Touma segera berlari pulang dari sekolah

"Kau membiarkannya kabur"

Ujar Lancer dengan nada Serius kepada kaito dan Servantnya

"dia itu murid ku, dia ada dalam lindungan ku"

Ujar Kaito dengan nada serius kepada Lancer sementara Lancer hanya terkekeh mendengarnya

"kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk mati Avengger"

Ujar Lancer sambil membuat kuda-kuda tanda ia akan menggunakan Harta Muliannya

"Kuambil Jantung MU _Gae Bolg_ "

*Jleb*

Dengan cepat Tombak dari Lancer melesat kearah Avengger, membuat Avengger sedikit terbelalak karena tangan kanannya yang mempunyai mahluk aneh hancur terkena sedikit dari Gae Bolg ditambah dengan jantung dari Avengger sudah tertancap Gae Bolg

"cukup menyenangkan bertarung bersama mu, tapi kali ini aku yang menang"

Ujar Lancer dengan nada sendu kepada Avengger sebagai tanda hormatnya

"ugh maaf master aku kalah"

Ujar Avengger untuk pertama kalinya kepada Kaito membuat Kaito sedikit murka kepada Lancer

"Sialan!"

Dengan cepat kaito menembakkan sebuah peluru sihir kepada Lancer, namun masih dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Lancer

"kau membuang waktu ku"

*Jleb*

Dengan santai Lancer menancapkan Gae Bolg miliknya kepada Kaito sementara Kaito kini sudah tersungkur karena ia akan mati

"kalian adalah master dan servant yang hebat"

Ujar Lancer santai lalu berjalan dan menghilang dikegelapan malam koridor sekolah itu

*bersama Touma*

Kini Touma sedang berada pada sebuah ujung gang karena ia panic dan tersesat dalam perjalanan pulang

"ugh aku panic sekali, aku tidak ingat jalan pulang, aku harus tenang"

Gumam Touma mencoba menenangkan diri karena ia masih sedikit ketakutan tentang Lancer itu

"Siapa pria berbaju biru ketat itu?"

Pikirnya dalam hati karena ia sangat penasaran, dan takut kepada pria berbaju biru ketat itu(Lancer)

"halo lagi Nona kecil"

Ujar Lancer menganggetkan Touma, sementara Touma hanya sedikit terkaku lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah tua didalam gang itu guna menghindari kejaran lancer

"kau tidak bisa lari nona kecil"

Ujar Lancer dengan nada santai dan jahil kepada Touma membuat Touma sedikit takut kepadanya

*trash*

Dengan cepat Lancer berusaha menusukkan tombaknya kearah Touma, namun Touma bisa menghindarinya sedikit walau lengannya terkena tombak Lancer

"aah jangan menghindar dong"

Ujar Lancer dengan nada malas kepada Touma membuat Touma masih takut-takut dan meringis nyeri karena tusukan lancer itu

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, jika ada serangan pasti orang pasti menghindarkan"

Ujar Touma dengan nada sedikit kesal kepada Lancer

Sementara Lancer hanya tersenyum kepada Touma lalu dengan cepat Lancer mencoba menusukkan tombaknya sekali lagi, kali ini mengenai bahunya Touma

*jleb*

Tombak merah itu menembus bahu Touma sehingga Touma meringis nyeri

"Sekarang waktunya mati nona kecil"

Ujar Lancer dengan nada santai dan mencabut tombaknya dari bahu Touma

"Argh, aku…. Tidak mau mati…"

Ujarnya dengan nada parau namun,tanpa ia sadari ada cahaya dari bawah kakinya dan cahaya itu membesar lalu akan meledak

"apa Servant baru?"

Ujar Lancer sambil menyilangkan tombak ke sisi kanannya dan tiba-tiba lancer terpental sedikit kebelakang

Didepan Touma kini berdiri seorang pria berambut hijau dengan pakaian berwarna sebagian putih dan hitam (liat King David FGO)

Sedang berdiri didepan Touma dengan tongkatnya yang seperti ia tebaskan

"Servant Archer, telah dipanggil untuk membantu, apa anda master ku?"

Tanya pria yang mengaku Archer itu dengan nada serius kepada Touma, sementara Touma hanya terpaku melihat Archer tanpa menyadari adanya tanda yang muncul diatas punggung tangan kanannya

Archer yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu berkata lagi

"Aku terbentuk atas kehendak mu, dan takdir mu berada bersama-sama dengan aku, kali ini kontrak sudah selesai dibuat"

Ujarnya santai kepada Touma, sementara Touma hanya tertegun mendengarnya

*Swush*

Dengan cepat Archer segera melesat menuju Archer dengan tongkatnya

*Tak tak tak*

Bunyi hantaman antara tombak dan tongkat terdengar jelas bahkan sangat jelas di rumah tua itu

Lancer yang memiliki insting cepat, dengan cepat mencoba menusuk Archer menggunakan tombaknya , namun Archer menghalau tombak lancer menggunakan tongkatnya

"Archer yang menggunakan tombak, heh aku mengetahui dirimu, kau ini adalah King David"

Ujar Lancer kepada Archer dengan nada percaya diri

"Ho suatu kehormatan kau mengenal ku, wahai pendekar tombak paling hebat Land Of Shadow Chu Chulainn"

Ujar Archer yang diketahui bernama David dan Lancer yang diketahui bernaman Chu Chulainn

"suatu kehormatan bagi ku melawan raja Israel"

Ujarnya santai kepada Archer lalu dengan cepat Chu Chulainn masuk kedalam mode akan mengeluarkan harta mulianya

"kalau begitu hendaklah engkau menerima serangan pamungkas ku ini Israel No Ou"

Ujar Lancer dengan nada lantang lalu akan melemparkan tombaknya

" _Gae Bolg_ "

Dengan cepat tombak Lancer menyeranga Archer, sementara Archer hanya tersenyum

"kau mendatangi aku dengan tombak, jadi tidak ada cara lain….."

Archer dengan santainya mengambil sebuah batu kerikil yang berada di situ

" _Hamesh Avanim_ " ujar Archer santai lalu melemparkan batu itu kearah tombak Lancer, sementara batu itu terlempar, lama kelamaan batu itu bersinar kehijauan

Dan berhasil menahan Gae Bolg milik Lancer dengan mudah hingga Gae Bolg Milik Lancer terpental dan tangkap oleh Lancer lagi

"aku tidak menyangka, kau benar-benar menggunakan kerikil untuk melawan harta mulia dari pahlawan"

Ujar Lancer dengan nada sedikit kesal kepada Archer, namun Archer hanya menatap Lancer Santai

"didalam dunia ini, semua memiliki fungsi masing-masing"

Ujar Archer dengan nada santai kepada lancer, sehingga Lancer hanya menggaruk tengkuknya malas

"haah kalau sudah begini, bagaimana bila kita menganggap pertarungan kita imbang untuk sementara waktu?"

Tanya Lancer dengan nada santai mencoba negosiasi

"benar juga, aku tidak menyukai kekerasan, baiklah kalau begitu tawaran damai sementara mu aku terima"

Ujar Archer dengan nada santai kepada Lancer, sementara Lancer hanya tersenyum santai kepada Archer dan Touma

"Nona kecil kita akan bertemu lagi"

Ujar Lancer dengan nada santai lalu segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka

Sementara itu Archer kembali menghampiri Touma yang terlihat sedang terkagum-kagum melihat Archer

"Master apa kau sakit?"

Tanya Archer kepada Touma, sementara Touma hanya melamum melihat Archer hingga

"Master!"

Teriak Archer dengan nada lantang di telinga Touma membuat Touma sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera melihat kearah Archer

"apa kau benar-benar King David?"

Tanya Touma sambil memegang tangan Archer dan mata Touma berbinar-binar menatap Archer

"ya benar, tapi tolong jangan bicara keras-keras bisa-bisa servant lain tahu"

Ujar Archer dengan nada sedikit santai ditambah dengan gaya maskulin yang dapat membuat wanita klepek-klepek kepadanya

"aah baiklah"

Ujar Touma cepat lalu segera berjalan menuju arah rumahnya yang sudah ia ingat

"Master tunggu"

Ujar Archer yang tertinggal dibelakang Touma, sementara Touma hanya tersenyum sendiri karena ia berharap ini hanya mimpi

Tapi biar didalam mimpi ia harus teratur, jadi ia harus pulang dan tidur didalam rumahnya ini.

Bersambung atau End (Silahkan Readers yang pilih)

Data Master dan Servant

Master

Name: Kaito Kuroba  
Age: 32th  
Status : Dead  
Magic: B  
Story: Master yang pertama kali mati karena tusukan tombak lancer

Servant

Name: ?  
Class : Avengger  
NP: Unknown  
Story: Servant yang di summon oleh Kaito dan belum diketahui semua kemampuannya  
Status: Dead

Name : Chu CHulainn  
Class: Lancer  
NP: Gae Bolg

Kalo ada saran buat master dan servant lainnya silahkan review


End file.
